


Unspent Energy

by lol_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd gym boys, Blowjobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, God Save Me, M/M, M/M/M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tsukki POV, You Have Been Warned, also it is awful and very on-the-spot, haha dorks doing smutty things, hahahahaha i feel sinful, handjobs, it's almost a threesome, rarepairs, summer camp/winter camp timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei was never one to get too involved in things, much less with people, relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspent Energy

**Author's Note:**

> this is just... a 2 hr thingy i wrote in one sitting haha //throws self into volcano  
> ((also the longest smut fanfic i have written, forgive))  
> ((also not edited, double forgive))

* * *

 

Kei was never one to get too involved in things, much less with people, relationships.  

 

What he was doing here was still a mystery to him;  _why was he here in the first place?_

 

It had been four months since they’d had such… intimate contact – Kuroo had made sure that they all kept in-touch through e-mails and group calls (in which Kei had half-heartedly participated) but this, all  _this_ , they had done only four months ago, during the summer training camp.

 

Kei remembers that day almost too well, too vividly for his own taste.

 

The practices had been harder than the hardest, and Karasuno was completely exhausted. The extra practice at the 3rd gymnasium had been even more excruciating. They all went back to sleep pretty early, but somehow, Hinata had escaped Suga-san’s watchful eye and was missing from the common room.

 

“Can you go and check, Tsukishima? He’s probably with Nekoma.” Suga-san had said.

 

Kei had shrugged his shoulders and walked out, nonchalant as always, to check on the ginger-haired decoy. The atmosphere of the Karasuno common-room was bubbling with unspent energy (thanks to Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san, who won’t calm down, so going out was a plus for him to go anyway).

 

As he passed the locker room, Kei heard a weird sound. It was too low to sound like a scream, yet high-pitched enough to give the impression that something was happening to the source. It sounded as if—

 

Kei’s heart stilled in his chest.  _It couldn’t be…_

 

 

 

He felt body heat beside him. A husky whisper of “Hello and welcome” accompanied it.  _Kuroo_.

 

“Do you know what’s happening?” Kei had asked, suddenly feeling on edge.

 

“Of course,” Kuroo had hushed into his ear. “That shorty and our wannabe ace are having their nightly make-out session in there.” He had trailed a hand up his forearm and Kei had wanted to jerk away “Wanna tag along?”

 

“Disgusting.” Kei had muttered, but let Kuroo turn him around to kiss. Kuroo had pressed him against the wall and kissed him hard on the lips. Somewhere in his tired, energy-sapped brain, Kei remembered it feeling good. It felt good. After a hard day at practice, he really needed something to calm down.

 

Kuroo had stopped after a few more kisses and led him inside by the hand. “Watch, if you can’t participate.” He had said.

 

And Kei had watched. Slowly, with steady eyes, how Hinata had turned his head and mumbled his name in a tone of slight surprise, how Lev kissed Hinata’s neck as it was turned. They both were naked, and Kei had averted his eyes for a moment before looking back up, redness on his cheeks.

 

Kuroo had grinned his cattish grin and gone ahead to join them. He had sat next to Lev and picked Hinata up and had placed him in his lap. Then he had proceeded to kiss his way down the shorter boy’s abdomen and make him moan. (Kei didn’t know that the shorty could make any sound other than _uwaaaaaa_ s and _guoooooh_ s but apparently he could and he had and Kei remembers that it was a moan that made all the blood in his rush down south.)

 

Kei had sat on the opposite bench and watched them three. He had said nothing, perhaps because it was too sudden, too much for him handle, too much sensory input, too many fellow players suddenly naked in front of him for purposes other than changing, but he had stayed and watched. How Hinata had arched his back when he came in Kuroo’s hands. How he had cried out in pleasure, eyes shut to the world, when Lev touched his back, possibly with cold fingers, and how any sound further was muffled by Kuroo’s lips as they kissed.

 

He had touched himself through his sleep shorts, but the touches were languid, not marked by the impatience that the three people in from of him had possessed.

 

It was over sooner than Kei had thought it would be, and the memory of the night had played in his mind several a times since that day.

 

And now they were here again, this time the season had changed and they were on a bed (thankfully, because Kei couldn’t imagine how painful it would have been for them to do those things on a wooden bench).

 

And this time again, he was watching.

 

He had wondered why it wasn’t a problem at all, for Hinata to be involved with two guys from another city, why it wasn’t a problem for him to expose himself like this, completely unabashed, in front of them and do things that he should probably do with a lover or something. He had wondered why Lev never said anything about it at all, and why Kuroo smirked and never said a thing outside the four walls of where it happened, and also why they were always so focused on _Hinata_ , on making him feel so good, on undoing him with all the sinful things they did. Hundreds of questions swarmed though Kei’s mind when he thought of the downright _awkward_ situation, if he might call it that.  

 

But even if the earth were to be destroyed or dinosaurs to be discovered, he wouldn’t dare to talk to Hinata about this. Besides, he was present here as well.

 

(Kei had also wondered why there wasn’t a practical problem of  _size_ , as it should have been, but apparently, Hinata was as flexible as a bendy straw.)

 

Now, Hinata sat in Lev’s lap, grinding his hips forward, finding friction and Lev giving it to him. Kuroo trailed light touches down his back and sides, his hands inching towards his boxers.

 

From where he was sitting on the bed, Kei could see Hinata’s nipples hardening and rubbing against Lev’s bare chest and the silver-haired boy whimpering at the contact and sounding more out of breath than he was in the middle of practice. “ _Ah_ , Shouyou.”

 

Hinata just nodded and placed an open-mouthed kiss at the base of his neck. He surprisingly never said any names back, not when Kuroo called him _Shorty-chan_ teasingly against his ear, not when Lev chanted his name as Hinata kissed the head of his cock.

 

The bed rocked with their rhythmic movement and Kuroo adjusted and toppled them over so Hinata lay on top of Lev.

 

“Kuroo-san, you’re heavy.” Lev grumbled, eyelids heavy and voice ragged, but Kuroo told him to shut up. He turned Hinata around and started kissing his way down the short boy’s chest. Hinata bucked his hips and Lev’s fingers slid down his boxers to free his erection (that had been straining the fabric too long to be comfortable, Kei noticed just now).

 

Hinata moaned and arched his back as Kuroo put his lips around his cock and sucked the head, then spread his legs to allow for more room, eyes always on _Hinata_. Hinata’s rested his head on Lev’s shoulder, who turned to bite Hinata’s neck.

 

Kuroo slapped Lev’s thigh “Not there, stupid, you’ll leave a mark.” Lev pouted for a second but dipped a long finger into the short decoy’s mouth.

 

Kuroo took Hinata’s length in his mouth in a swift motion and applied light suction. The sudden heat was too stimulating for Hinata and he clasped his thighs tightly around Kuroo’s head. 

 

“Sorry,” Kei heard the raven-head murmur, “Was that too bad?”

 

Hinata shook his head and was about to say something when Lev grabbed his dick and stroked it fast, smearing the leaking pre-cum over his length. Hinata moaned lewdly and Kuroo put Hinata’s right leg over his shoulder and leant up to kiss his lips. Hinata kissed back with a feverish intensity that Kei never knew he had for anything except volleyball.

 

Kei again wondered when this became all about Hinata and why everyone—including him—were so focused on the short decoy. Well, his work  _was_  to attract attention, but in this way? 

 

“You could join us too, Tsukki-san!” Lev offered cheerfully, as if he was inviting him to the dinner table.

 

“No thanks.” Kei deadpans, removing his hands from his pants before Kuroo turned; removing any proof that he liked this before the captain could turn and  _mock_  him. He would also like to correct the half-Russian boy that his name was  _not_  Tsukki-san, but the thought was forgotten when Hinata gave a high-pitched wail and came in Kuroo’s hands.

 

“Heh, you come so fast, kid,” said Kuroo and licked some of it off his stomach. Hinata's breath came in short gasps.

 

“Gross.” Kei stated plainly. Kuroo whirled around, put out his tongue and licked some from his lips, all the while looking Kei in the eye. Kei made a face.

 

 He got up and searched for his t-shirt that had somehow got lost in the whole episode. Finding it easily, he put it on and walked out. “Continue,” he said, on his way out.

 

Kuroo waved a hand without looking up, and Hinata didn’t even listen to him. Lev said that he would be looking forward to the next time, whenever that was, and Kei almost coughed at that part.

 

He made his way out as soon as was possible.

 

Next time or not, Kei knew that Hinata’s blissed-out look, his eyes, blown wide with pleasure, Kuroo’s eyes when he stared at him, and Lev’s nonsense chatter would accompany him at night for long.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write smut!!!! but comments would be appreciated :D  
> tumblr: l-o-lchan


End file.
